Mary and her family
by sydchpc
Summary: This is kind of related to The Outsiders, but it has more to do with a side story. Basically, think 1950's-60's, gangs, socs, greasers, family, and friends. It's my first fanfiction, so any reviews are greatly appreciated. Good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into our house just in time to be pelted in the face with a pillow. It took me a second to figure out who threw it. Luke… of course. "Luke!" I screamed, I had a long day and didn't feel like getting into it with him. "Whad ya do that for? You could've broken a lamp or something."

"Yeah well, I didn't. And even if I did it would've been worth seein' your face when I nailed ya!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I responded a bit more annoyed than I meant to. I had a lot to get done tonight, and I didn't need Luke bugging me. So, I chose to ignore him, anyway, I'd get him back come dinner. It's my night to cook which means he has to do dishes. And he HATES dishes.

"Hey Luke, Matt. What do ya'll want for dinner?" I asked.

They both responded in unison "Pizza Cupcakes!"

"All right. Sounds good to me." Pizza cupcakes were about the only thing I can make besides mac'n cheese that won't A.) kill someone, or B.) burn the house down. Not the mention all of my brothers seemed to enjoy it pretty well, and they are a cinch to make! All I have to do was put some dough in a cupcake pan, put in some sauce and cheese and then bake it. While I was working on dinner, the rest of the crew came in. I guess we would have five here tonight, Luke, Matt, Bull, and Me. Mark, Jessie, and John must be working.

I'd guess I better do some explaining as to who all the guys are, right? Well in a way they are all my brothers. But, John, and Matt are my actual brothers. Jessie, Bull, Mark, and Luke are what some might call adopted. See, my parents both died in a car crash when I was 10. John was 18 then so he was able to take care of both Matt, and I. John was doing an apprenticeship to become a doctor at the time, so we had a little extra money, and the state was pleased with how John was handling everything. But anyway, one particularly caring cop was talking to a 16 yr. old boy one night about being out in the streets late at night. As it turns out he didn't have a home, or a family anymore, and he wandered in from Saltville, a surrounding town of Glade. The cop knew John, and dropped the boy off at our house to stay for a while. Well, a "while" has turned into five years. That's how Bull got here, and man is he great! Most of the boys got here in the same way, just under a little different circumstances. Take Luke for example, he just got fed up with getting beaten at home, and just ran away. His parents never came looking, and he never went back. Although, I don't think we will be getting any more guys any time soon. The cops know we have a lot on our plate right now, with 6 guys plus me living under one roof with only 2 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms, I don't know if we can fit any more in. And I'm certainly not complaining, I am the only girl in the entire house! Anymore testosterone and I might explode!

"Hey Mary? Is something burning?" Matt asked.

"Crap! The cupcakes!" I completely forgot about the cupcakes I had in the oven!

"Need some help in there, or are you going to single handedly burn the house down?" Bull commented.

"Yeah, please don't burn the house down. We deal with fires all day and I'd rather not come home to one made by my little sis." Matt added. I forgot to add that most of us work at the fire station. That's one of the few requirements John makes if someone wants to live here. You either work at the fire station, or in the health clinic. Luke, Matt, Mark, and I work in the station, and John, Jessie, and Bull work at the clinic.

"Everything's fine, and would be even better without the wise cracks from the peanut gallery!" I responded playfully. I pulled out the pizza cupcakes from the oven, and was surprised to see that just a few were only slightly burnt. I set them out on the table with a hot pad, and called the guys over for dinner. They came running like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Hey, for being burnt these are pretty good Mar."

"Thanks Bull, but the correct term is 'added flavor', and don't worry I don't charge extra for extra flavor."

Bull Just laughed, and started on his third cupcake. Bull may seem like a strange name, but it's really a nickname. His real name is Jonah, and John came up with the nickname. Bull likes to say it's because he is so strong, and tough, but really it's just because everything he says is, well, bull. I don't remember the last time I heard something serious, or true come out of his mouth. Even though he's pretty easy going, he wouldn't look it. He's about 6'2", 21 years old, and has muscular broad shoulders. His dark brown hair is always greased back, but his green eyes always dance with laughter, and joy. To most people he looks hard, and almost untouchable, but he is quite the opposite. Bull is just easy going, and care free. I guess that's why some many people like him at the clinic. He is especially great with the kids. Most of the kids are shocked that a doctor can be so funny, and easy going.

John on the other hand is quite the opposite. I never know what to expect with him, one minute he is joking around, and wrestling with the guys, and me. The next he is yelling at us to clean up, or get our acts together. And it seems to me that all of his emotions are targeted towards me especially, I can never please him! If I bring home a B he wants to know why, if I bring home an A it has to stay there or else. We used to get along pretty well before mom, and dad died. I know he had to do lot of growing up to do, and real fast at that, but I mean come on! I do feel bad for him though, he's only 23, but looks about 27, and acts about 45. His looks don't help his strict aura either, he is about 6'4" with crew cut blonde hair, and hard brown eyes. Not to mention he looks like he could tackle a grizzly with one hand tied behind his back.

Matt is my other actual brother, and he is great! Matt's about 5'11" with brownish blondish hair, and deep blue eyes. I love him to pieces! We have the same shift at the station, so I see a lot of him. He actually has a really neat job. It's a relatively new position, called a paramedic. Paramedics are the first responders to any emergency involving an injury, but they can also be a firefighter. So, if someone has a heart attack, or if they are stuck in a tree with vertigo, Matt can help them. He is really great at his job too. Nothing can phase him, I mean nothing! He is always cool, and level headed no matter the situation. Matt always gets the job done right too. I got a bad burn on my arm when I was cooking one day, and he fixed it up no problem! Didn't even hesitate to do anything, he just did it.

The next guy is Luke. Luke is what most people would call "easy on the eyes". He's got a long greased back brown hair, and is prouder than punch about it. I mean that guys spends at least half of his life in front of the mirror. Although, I'll give some credit, whatever he does to his hair makes his ice blue eyes just stand out. When he's mad at me they feel like daggers, but when he is happy they are amazing. Overall, he's pretty cool, but he has it out for me, and I have it out for him. That's how it's been, and how it always will be. We don't hate each other, or anything, but we know which buttons to push for sure. I think our "rivalry" if you will, is partly due to Matt. He and Matt are pretty close friends, and sometimes Luke thinks I get in the way of their friendship I guess. Maybe I do, I don't know. But for the love of peat he doesn't have to treat me like a child. He's only one year older than me!

Mark is 17 and athletic. He has the build of a football player, with the agility of a hurdler. Mark's 6 foot even, he has a hard set jaw line, and mouse brown hair. His eyes are a hazel color, and he has tan skin year round. We are pretty good friends, and in school most of our classes are together, even though he is 16. One thing I will never understand about him though is his personality, he is always so stressed out about school, or athletics, but when it comes to his job at the station, he is calm and easy going. It's like he is a completely different person, I just don't get it.

Jessi on the other hand is always stressed out about stuff, it could be school work, his job at the clinic, or even the weather. I think he is a bit OCD which may account for some of it, but I don't know. Even his looks made him appear more stressed. Jessi is 6'1" and skinny, with red hair and brown eyes that always search around the room in fear. And whenever he sits down, heck, even when he is standing, he has to be moving. He could be shaking his leg, playing with his hands, or tapping his fingers, but something has to be moving.

I think in more ways than I'd like to admit, I look like John. The only major difference is my hair color. I have mid back length curly brown hair with blonde highlights. I swear my hair turns almost blonde in the summer, and a dark brown in the winter. In terms of height I am the shortest one at 5'4". I guess John and Matt got my share of the height.

As we started to finished up dinner the phone rang. Luke got up and answered it. Obviously I was curious and tried to listen in, but I didn't get much.


	2. Chapter 2

As we started to finished up dinner the phone rang. Luke got up and answered it. Obviously I was curious and tried to listen in, but I didn't get much.

"Hello?...Yeah, um I'll grab 'em and be right over…Any time just keep 'im there and we'll be right over"

Luck hung up the phone and went into the bathroom. He came out with the first aid kit and began to explain.

"So that was Darry Curtis, and a few of their boys got jumped. Not bad, but they need some medicine and first aid stuff. I figure we can all go, and help 'em out. Who's in?"

We all nodded, and went into the truck. Matt, and I sat in the bed, Bull drove, and Luke rode shotgun. As soon as the truck started up Luke was blaring Elvis on the radio, of course!

When we got the Curtis' house we all jumped out, Bull grabbed the medicine bag, and we went in. Man it looked like whatever happened they got the worst of it. Steve had what looked like a broken nose, and Two bit was had a few bloody knuckles. Darry was had a large cut on his forehead, Soda had a few cuts on his arms, and one on his head, and I couldn't find Pony.

"Man, y'all look like crap!" Bull stated.

"You should see the other guys!" Two-Bit beamed. "We got 'em good."

"Yeah they won't never mess with us again!" Steve added.

"Well, if y'all had a rumble, ya' should've told me! I can hold my own in those things ya' know." I said.

"Yeah, we know, but that's not exactly what happened. Pony got jumped by about five socs, and we got there just before they left." Soda explained.

"Well, how 'bout we get y'all taken care of right now and worry about battle stories later?" Bull suggested. "I'll take Pony, Luke, you take Steve, Matt, you take Two-Bit, Mary you take Soda, and who ever finishes first gets Darry. If you need me just holler and I'll be right there, but it shouldn't be too hard."

Hearing this I went over to Soda with a few supplies.

"Hey Soda! How've you been?"

"Up until now, just dandy! You?"

"Eh, okay. Really busy, but I guess it's better than sitting around doing nothing."

"Hey wait, I thought you and Luke worked at the station. Why are you, and Luke helping us?"

"Well, yeah I do, but you know John, and all of us that work at the station have to take a crap load of first aid courses."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that"

"Here, give me your arm, and hold still"

I grabbed his arm, and started to clean out one of the cuts, but he wouldn't hold still.

"No really, hold still."

"I'll hold still if you won't use alcohol! That stuff hurts man."

"Well, sorry, but that's all I got. So you'll just have to deal. Now shut up would ya'"

"Yeah, yeah."

I finished cleaning up the cuts on his arms, and started on the cut on his forehead.

"So, you, Pony, and Two been walking to school?"

"Yeah, ever since I got jumped John won't let me walk alone. And they're good company."

"I don't think Pony minds it either." He mumbled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing." He said sheepishly.

I finished up on Soda, but Luke was already on Darry, so I just joined in on a game of B.S. that Two, and Steve were starting.

We left the house around 11:30 and I was beat. Pony was hurt pretty bad, and I usually over to the Curtis' house almost every day anyway. So I got the assignment of checking on him at least once a day. He would be confined to his bed tomorrow, and have to take it easy for a few days with all of his cuts, and bruises. But, he would be fine, Bull took care of him just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, I know a few people are reading this, which is absolutely fantastic! I didn't expect anyone to even give it a second glance. But anyway, if any of y'all feel like telling me what you think… That'd be great! Even if it's a bad review. I'm grateful for anything! Thanks, and have a blessed day! **

By the time we got home, I was beat. Luckily, the only thing I have to do tomorrow is fix breakfast, and check on Pony. So, I go ready for bed, and went to the bedroom I share with Luke, Matt, and Bull. We only have two beds per room, so I have to share with Matt. I fell asleep before I even hit the pillow, but that was alright with me. I didn't even notice if Matt came in later in the night.

I woke up the next morning before anyone else, and turned on the radio. I listened to La Bamba while I got ready. After I got ready, I started to make breakfast, purple pancakes (The Curtis family colors their food, so we figured why not..). After breakfast was made Matt, Luke, and Bull came into the kitchen to set the table, and then we sat down to eat. Just as we finished up John, Jessi, and Mark pulled up in the drive way. They must've had a busy shift at the clinic, because they looked like walking dead.

"Hey guys! How was work?" Bull asked almost too cheerfully.

"Oh, it was just great!" John said sarcastically. "I'm going to bed. And Mary, why are the pancakes purple? Didn't we do purple last time?"

"No John, they were green, and glad to see you too." I responded angrily.

"He had a rough shift Mare, don't poke the bear. That's fair warning for everyone by the way" Jessi stated.

"Well, we have a few extra pancakes left over, and if y'all want more last night's left overs are in the fridge, so help yourselves. I've got to go the Curtis'. See y'all later" I said.

"Why do you have to go the Curtis'? Are you going to see your boyfriend?" Mark prodded.

"Ponyboy is not my boyfriend, and no, he got jumped last night. Bull fixed 'im all up, but I have to check on 'im for a few days."

"Oh, well tell 'im to get better, and that we might all go over there later to bug 'im." Mark responded.

"All right, will do. See y'all." I said as I left.

I started walking to the Curtis' house when a corvette began to tail me. I speed up, it speed up, I slowed down, it slowed don. Man, I'm stupid for walking by myself! Well, the most a soc would do is name call a girl right? But before I could even finish my thoughts they speed off. Weird, oh well. One less worry right now right?

I arrived at the Curtis' house just as Soda, and Darry we getting ready to leave. It was summer vacation, so I guess Two Bit would stay home with Pony. I approached the door, to hear Hand Jive blaring on the radio. I knocked on the door, and Soda came over.

"Hey." I said. I tried to look at his face, or the ground, he didn't have a shirt on, but it was a bit difficult.

"Hey! Come on in. You know you can just come in without knocking, right?"

"John would skin me if I did that. Even with y'alls permission."

"Well, just know that you can come in whenever."

"All right, thanks. So, how's Pony?"

"He's pretty good. Even better now that you're here."

"Why's that?" I laughed.

"No reason."

"Uhuh, whatever Soda. Do you mind if I go into his room?"

"No, sure. Go right ahead." Darry responded without looking at me, but glaring at Soda.

I went back into his room and opened the door, but overheard Soda getting chewed out for almost blowing "it". Whatever "it" is.

"Hey Pony!" I said as I walked in the room.

"Hey, Mare."

"So, how ya' feeling?"

"Pretty good. Can I get out of bed now?"

"No! Of course not. You have to stay here until tomorrow, and you know that just as well as I do."

"Well, it can't hurt to ask right?"

"I guess not."

I checked him over, and had some more idle conversation with him. He seemed just fine and could probably walk around today, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"All right Pony. You look as good as you can right now, so if you don't need anything right now, I'ma headed out."

"Nope, I'm good. Unless of course you want to come by later too!"

"Yeah, I could do that. Although the rest of the crew might come too. So be prepared. I'll see ya' later then."

"Bye, Mare"

"See ya' Pony"

Soda, and Darry already left, so it was just Two Bit in the house.

"Hey, Two Bit."

"Hey" He responded as he stuffed a mouth full of cake in his mouth followed by a swig of beer.

"Pony's fine right now. If anything changes just give us a holler. And I'll be back later as well."

"Okay" He said not taking his eyes off of Mickey on the TV.

"See ya'.'"

"See ya' Mary."

I walked out of the house and walked toward the barn. Man, for being mid- June it sure is cold, I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, thanks so much for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot! Thanks, and have a blessed day! **

I walked out of the house and walked toward the barn. Man, for being mid- June it sure is cold, I thought to myself.

It's about a 15 minute walk from the Curtis' house to the barn I work at, Sunny Days Breaking, Training and Lessons. I am one of the managers and instructors on the days when I don't work at the station or have school. As far as I know I only have 2 lessons today and only have 3 horses to ride. So, it should be pretty light today.

"Hey Mary!" Caleb, one of my students chimed.

"Hey Caleb! Sorry I'm a bit late, one of my friends got jumped and I had to check on 'im"

"That's fine. And you're right on time."

Caleb is one of the few socs that will actually talk with me, even at school. Most of the socs I know won't give me the time of day. But, Caleb is really good about that. He's a pretty decent rider too. The lesson was pretty uneventful thankfully, I don't think I could handle anything too hard today. For some reason, I am dead tired, and can barely keep my eyes open.

After that lesson, I tacked up one of the horses I have to ride, and began to rider her. John always warns me about this one. Her name is Deb, short for Devil. I've been bucked off of her more times that I can count on one hand, and frankly more than I care to admit. But, I think we have finally turned a corner and it is the beginning to a great relationship. The owner wants her trained in dressage and that's my specialty, so I always enjoy riding Deb, even when I do get bucked off. One time, I broke my arm and cracked a few ribs when she bucked, but I didn't realize it, so I hopped back on and rode for a little while longer, just to prove a point to her. John scolded me for that one though! I couldn't leave the house for a week, not to mention I had both cooking and dish duty for two weeks.

The next lesson I had was really easy. Cara is still a beginner, so all I have to do is teach the basics, which I can do in my sleep. She is learning western, so I don't even have to teach her to post the trot.

Right now, it's about noon, and I am sweating bullets, but freezing by butt off at the same time. I don't get it, it's the middle of June for the love of Pete! Why am I cold!?

Only one more horse to ride and then off the Curtis' again. Just as I was tacking up Lesa, John walked in the barn doors.

"Hey! How's your day been?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty good. Deb didn't buck me off, so I consider it a success. You?"

"Well, it's been great after I slept for ten years. I'm glad to hear Deb's doing better though."

"Yeah me too. You want to ride today?"

"No thanks. Actually, I came to bring you a potential client. His name is Jacob, Jake for short. He and I will be coming by around 3:30 so stick around."

"Great! Thanks so much!"

"Any time. I'll be back around 3:30"

"See ya'."

"Bye Mare"

So, I guess I'm not done after this. Oh well. I'll just clean up or ride some more. I rode Lesa with only a few minor problems. I still had about an hour so, I decided to ride another horse, T-Bird. T-Bird is my favorite horse. She is a Belgian warmblood Arabian Cross mare. She's 16 hands tall and is a dark bay with 4 white socks and a wide blaze on her face. She is the best dressage horse I have ever ridden, not to mention the best mare I have ever ridden. I don't know how our barn was blessed with her, but I never question it. I was doing half passes, lead changes, extensions and collections without a problem on her. It scared the crap out of me to see two people standing at the arena gate. I pulled T-Bird up and we walked over to the gate.

"Mare, I told you I'd be here at 3:30." John said a bit annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, I completely lost track of time."

"Well, this is Jake." John stated while motioning toward the boy that must be Jake. Jake looked about my age with dark brown wavy hair and greyish blue green eyes. He must be about 6 foot even.

"Hey Jake! Nice to meet you!" I said to Jake as I hopped down off of T-Bird.

"Nice to meet you too! You must be Mary."

"Yeup, but you can call me Mare if you want to" I said as I wiped my hands off on my pants and extended my arm to shake hands. He had a firm handshake. I like that, it's a sign of good character, even though he's soc.

"So, is this your horse?" Jake asked curiously.

"No, I wish. This little mare belongs the owner of the farm. But Ms. Brown doesn't have enough time to ride, so I get the privilege of riding her whenever I want to." I stated.

"So, you teach lessons here?"

"In a way. I can teach the basic of English and western ridding, but if you want to go specific like, Rodeo, dressage, hunter jumper, evetning, etc. you may have to go to someone else depending on what interests you. But we can figure that out later. First you need the basics."

"So what was that thing you were doing?"

"That's dressage. Dressage is a type of English ridding, where the rider and horse try to act as one. It's almost like ballet, but on a horse. It was originally used in cavalry training. That's how it came to be. Dressage is even an Olympic sport!"

"Wow! That's really neat!" And it looks pretty cool too! (AN: Google dressage musical freestyles if you have no clue what I am talking about. It's really neat)

I eventually showed Jake around and got a lesson set up for him. John took him home as I begun to clean up the barn. Man, it's really cold in here, but I am still sweating. What is this!? It's the middle of June and I am sweating buckets, but my teeth are practically chattering. Maybe it's just the cool night air.

I closed up the barn and did the final check on all of the horses. Everything seemed to be in shape. So I started to head home. It took about 20 minutes to walk back to our house. Usually I ran, since it's only about a mile and a half, but I could barely find the energy to walk, let alone, run. I was so relieved when I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep in my nice warm bed. But no sooner then I got in the door, the guys were walking out and dragging me with them.

"Hey we are all going over to the Curtis' for dinner and to check on Pony again. Want to come?" Jessi asked.

"Well I would love to come, but even if I didn't, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice" I stated, because both Jessi and Luke were dragging me by my arms toward the truck bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So once again, thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I never thought anybody would look at, like ever! Thanks so much, and have a blessed day. **

"Well I would love to come, but even if I didn't, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice" I stated, because both Jessi and Luke were dragging me by my arms toward the truck bed.

I sat in the truck bed with Luke, Matt and Jessi. John drove and Mark rode shotgun. I guess Bull is on shift at the clinic. John turned the car over, and we all rode in the truck listening to Bobby Darin on the way to the Curtis' house.

Once we got there, we all got out. I swear it must look like a clown car with all of us. So, when we got there, I was surprised to only see the Darry, Soda, and Pony. I guess Two Bit, and Steve are at their houses'.

"Ponyboy Curtis! Why are you out of bed?" John practically yelled as he came through the door.

"Well, sir, um… I was… um just walking around a bit sir. I only had to be in bed for today sir."

"Alright, but you better take it easy there kiddo. And don't call me sir." John replied.

"Yes Sir. I mean John." Pony managed to stutter out.

I have to admit, Pony didn't look to great. He had a black eye, and a giant bruise over his shoulder. I guess they must've done something to his leg too, 'cause he walked with a limp.

After we had some idle conversation in the living room, and after John checked Ponyboy out, Soda announced that dinner was ready. We sat at the table as Soda brought out the food. He made a chicken, blue mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, and he even colored the water!

"So, how does it look?" Soda asked hopefully.

"It look fantastic, as well as colorful!" John said.

"Yeah it looks great, and I bet it tastes even better." I added.

We all said grace, started to pass out the food, and began to eat.

"So your bothers have been here all day, but where were you?" Pony asked as he sat down next to me.

"Well, when I left here, I went to the barn, and was there all day, teaching lessons, cleaning up, and training horses. What about you? What have you been doing all day Pony?"

"Just reading in bed, or watching TV on the couch. Pretty boring stuff really."

"Not necessarily. What were you reading?"

"A Separate Piece by John Knowles. I'm not a big fan, but it was something to do."

"Yeah. Isn't that the book we have to read for English over the summer?"

"Yeah that's the one. Have you started it yet?"

"Kind of. I'm only to about chapter 2. I don't mind it too much though."

"Hey you two are hitting it off pretty good!" Soda smirked, while elbowing Pony in the ribs.

"Shut up Soda! No one asked you!" Pony retorted.

Soda just shrugged, and went back to talking with Luke, and Matt.

Dinner couldn't have been over sooner. By the time I got out of there I felt like I had run a marathon, I was sweating so much. But, I was so cold too. I really don't understand it. I would've said something at the Curtis', but I didn't want to make a scene, or disrupt someone, especially John, he's had a long day. On the truck ride home while listening to Fatz Domino, I decided to just sleep whatever this crap was off when I got home, and get back to normal tomorrow morning.

As soon as we got home, I went to the bathroom, got into my PJ's, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and headed off to bed. But, before I could get there, John stopped me in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jessi, Mark, and I just got called into the clinic for some emergency. We will probably just sleep there, and be back tomorrow morning. Matt is in charge, and Luke is vice parent. So that leaves you as the official kid. Have fun, behave, and call if you need us! Okay?"

"Okay."

"You don't look so good. Do you feel okay?"

I don't know, do I? Should I tell him I want to puke right now? Or that I feel like the room is spinning? Or that I'm freezing my butt off? "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I lied.

""Okay….. just let Matt, or Luke know if you start to feel bad, 'cause you look like crap."

"Thanks, glad to know I look like crap. Really helps the whole teenage girl self-esteem issue." I said sarcastically.

"Any time, glad I could help! But, seriously call if you need, I've got to run. Love ya'! Good Night" John said as we waked toward the waiting car.

"Night! Love ya' too!" I hollered back, although I doubt he heard it. I immediately regretted the screaming as my head throbbed in defiance.

Now finally, I can go to bed! I went into the bedroom, and was out once again before my head even hit the pillow. Hopefully, I can sleep this stuff off.


End file.
